Quileute Legends
by SilkyButterflyWings
Summary: Bella Clearwater never thought the Quileute legends she was taught as a kid were true. She believed they were just for entertainment. Her outlook has been changed after certain events take place...


Some people have already read this story. I didn't like it, but I'm gonna give it a second shot and try to finish it. This story has potential...

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bedroom groggily, wiping my cheek absentmindedly. My feet dragged on the cold wooded floor as I made my way to my bathroom. The door was closed, and I could hear Leah singing along to one of her songs she loved to listen to over and over and over…<p>

"Leah!" I banged on the door. She turned off the music and opened the door quickly, her face slightly flushed from having someone hear her singing. She must have been putting on makeup. Her face was perfectly covered in a layer of foundation and her eyes were perfectly outlined in black with light gray eye shadow. "Get the hell out. I have to pee." I said, pushing past her and slamming the door in her face.

My morning flew by faster than ever. I brushed my waist-length dark brown hair, pulling it over my shoulder and letting it fall. I never needed makeup, but I did put eyeliner on. My chocolate brown eyes would be dull if I didn't.

School wasn't on my list of priorities. I was the smartest in all the subjects, school wasn't really needed for my higher intelligence, but it was the law. Besides, it was the perfect place to hang out with my best friends.

I flew downstairs in a hurry, managing to smack into Leah, who had been patiently waiting for me. I grabbed my bag, giving her the 'Let's get the hell out of here' look. I asked to drive, since Leah would probably wreck the car and kill us, and a few other people, but she refused to hand the keys over to me.

We managed to make it to La Push High in one piece, much to my surprise. I nearly broke the door trying to get out, which wasn't like me at all. I shook it off, slamming the door. When I did, the whole car shook. My face must have had confusion written all over it because Leah was looking at me funny. I shrugged quickly, trying to seem normal for once. She bought it, linking our arms and bringing us to class. I took my usual seat next to Jacob, my closest friend. He was staring out the window next to him, seeming to be in deep thought. I slung my arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, snapping his attention back to me.

"Hey, sleepy." he said, smiling my favorite smile. It made my heart melt. Jacob and I had been friends since we were little, but as soon as he turned thirteen, he'd been head over heels for me. The older he got, the more he showed it. I did feel the same way, to an extent. I loved him, really loved him, but I never thought it would work out. Of course, he thought it would. Right now, I just wanted a best friend. "You're late." he accused, looking into my eyes.

I hated the direct contact. It made me feel like he could see through me, like he knew me better than anyone ever could. "I didn't know I had a schedule to follow with you, Jake." I said sarcastically, smiling back at him. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the window, his face turning into a frown.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, concern filling my tone. It wasn't like Jacob to daze off, or pay attention to anything else except me. Normally, when I showed up, he'd be all over me, holding me and flirting easily, making me laugh. Something was up with him lately. He turned back to me after sighing heavily.

"I don't know, Bells." his eyes showed confusion and frustration, something Jacob never seemed to experience before. He looked genuinely scared. I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, but dropped it quickly. His hand was blazing hot. I put my hand on his forehead softly, then pulled back quickly again.

"Jacob…you're hot." I said. He smiled wickedly. I realized what I'd said had two meanings and groaned, smacking his arm and smiling back at him. Maybe he was his old self, just sick or something. "You know that's not what I meant." I stated coolly, my eyes searching his face quickly for any signs of pain. He seemed fine at the moment.

"At the moment, maybe. But you know you love me." he said, turning to face the front of the classroom stubbornly. I giggled and turned too, catching glimpse of Paul outside the classroom door. He was motioning for me to come with him, and pointed to Jacob, too. I nudged Jake, jerking my head in the direction of Paul. Jacob watched as Paul did the same to him. Jacob picked up his bag and got out of his seat quickly, me following in tow.

Paul seemed irritated at something. He snapped his fingers at us, meaning for us to hurry up. I glared at him. Paul never got along with me. We both had attitudes when we wanted to, and we usually kept our distance, but we were still friends.

Paul grabbed my hand, dragging me along with him. He pulled me outside, with Jacob following. Once we were out of sight, he started talking, his eyes were serious, something Paul never was. Jacob had his arm around my waist, something he always did. It felt nice actually, the body heat he seemed to have, kept me warm.

"We have a problem." Paul stated, his eyes grazing our surroundings. Jacob stared at him funny. "Huge problem." Paul continued. "You know those old stories the Elders tell us at bonfires?" we nodded. "They're real." Paul exclaimed. Me and Jake stared at him in disbelief, and then doubled over in laughter.

Jacob held me up when I started to fall to the ground, holding my stomach. Paul growled at us, a real growl, and the laughter stopped all together. Jacob pulled me back from Paul, and Jacob growled back at Paul. I jumped away from him.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked them, looking between both of them. Jake nodded and Paul grunted in response. "Paul, what do you mean? The Legends about the cold ones and the wolves are real, or something?" I asked him as Jacob and Paul composed themselves.

Paul nodded, his voice willing us to believe him. "I swear it. Actually, uh…I came here to ask something." he said the last part quietly. He looked kind of embarrassed, his cheeks flushing pink under his dark skin. Paul was never the shy one, and no one seemed to be able to embarrass him, ever. Something must really be wrong.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking again. "Do you guys…I dunno…did you guys find something weird about yourselves lately?" he asked. Jake nodded slowly, me doing the same. I looked up at Jacob, wondering what happened to him, and if it were sort of the same thing that happened to me.

Jacob elaborated. "I opened my closet door, but it was jammed this morning. So I pulled harder than usual, and the door broke off." he said, then added, "And apparently, I have a really high fever." Paul looked like he wanted to cry. His face suddenly looked older and extremely tired as he shook his head and looked down.

"I did something like that, too." I spoke up, my voice sounding a higher pitch than usual. "I almost broke the handle of my car." I left out the part about me slamming it. That didn't seem too significant. The old beat up thing shook when you kicked it, so it wasn't that unusual. Paul sighed and looked into the forest, seeing something, it seemed, before turning back to me and Jacob.

"The wolves in those stories…" he trailed off, looking down again. I gasped, looking back up at Jacob. "That's us." Paul said softly. I wanted to laugh in his face, call him delusional and other things, but when I looked at his face, I realized this was far from some sick prank. Jacob saw this too, and seemed to believe it.

Jacob's voice shook as he spoke. "When will it happen?" he asked Paul, all playfulness evaporation from his face. Paul shrugged softly, taking another glance at the woods.

"Probably in a few days. Bella might be longer, but you never know." he said, glancing at me as he spoke. "Our parents know about it already; been expecting it since we hit puberty. So…if you guys wanna ditch school, I think it'd be okay. All the teachers know, too." he squinted at us when the sunlight poured over the clouds. The heat felt good on my skin. Living in Forks, you got used to hardly seeing the sun, and when you did, you tried to enjoy it. Paul's attention turned back to Jacob.

"You're gunna need a haircut." he said, jerking his head towards the forest. "Let's get that out of the way." Jacob nodded, taking my hand and pulling me with them. Usually, I was terrified to go in the woods, in fear of bugs and other animals, but since I was probably going to become one, it didn't affect me as much as it once had. We kept walking through the woods until Paul motioned for us to stay put. The alone time with Jacob was comfortable, and I enjoyed it.

"So, you mean to tell me that I turn into a giant puppy?" I asked dully, watching as Paul took off at inhuman speed through the trees that surrounded us. Jacob laughed lightly and nodded.

"I think I'm dreaming." he said after a while of more silence. I sighed. It did seem to be a dream. I mean, wolves? I knew we were Native American, but that didn't mean that our beliefs were real! I was about to agree when a huge dark gray wolf came trotting towards us. I jumped back, bumping into Jacob's chest.

"What the hell?" I shrieked, shrinking away from the wolf. The wolf seemed to laugh, and rolled his eyes. "Paul?" I whispered, slowly standing upright again. The dog nodded and motioned for us to follow. I did, but stayed as close to Jacob as possible, which he seemed to like. Of course, he did. We walked for a few more minutes before coming to a small wooden house with colorful flowers out front. I loved the way it looked; so outdoor-y. It was cute. Paul grumbled and pointed his nose to the house, meaning we should go inside. I looked at him funny.

"Okay, um…no." I said sarcastically. "I don't think we should break into a house." Paul grumbled again, more loudly this time. I sighed and walked up to the door and knocked softly. I could hear feel hitting the floor and a woman opened it. She was beautiful and young enough, it seemed that she could be my sister. She smiled at me.

"Um…I'm Bella Clearwater." I stated, not actually knowing what I was supposed to do. I knew I shouldn't say, 'I'm a future werewolf, let me in.', that was for sure. She nodded and stepped aside, letting me walk in along with Jacob. She seemed at ease with a giant wolf in her front yard. She must know.

"Um…Paul said I needed a haircut." Jacob said, looking at the woman nervously. The woman smiled.

"Yeah, I figured." she said. "I'm Emily, by the way. Sam's fiancée." I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I barely knew this woman, and yet I was in her house, and she was talking to me and Jacob as if she'd known us for years.

"Right this way." She motioned Jake to follow, and he did, glancing at me before going. I just sat at the table, quietly analyzing the house. The kitchen walls were an off white color, and had dream catchers hanging from the walls. Very Native, I thought with a snicker. There was one thing on the wall, though, that caught my attention. It was a painting of a huge white wolf, lying on it's side with yellow eyes, and looked as if it were slowly dying. The detail was breathtaking.

"Bella," Emily said, snapping my attention back. I looked at her. "Help yourself to the muffins on the counter. I'll just be a second." I nodded and made my way to the kitchen counter, taking one of the huge muffins from the baking tray and making my way back to the table. Paul walked in then, looked at me and smiled.

"So, you met Em, huh?" he said, trying to make conversation. I nodded and gave him a weak smile, nibbling on the muffin. He grabbed him on to, and ate it in just a few bites. I realized then that he didn't have a shirt on, exposing new muscle that hadn't been there before. He noticed my eyes lingering on his chest.

"Wait 'til you see Jacob." was all he said, not meeting my eyes. I knew I looked confused, but I didn't push it. Jacob still seemed lanky, and it's not like I was looking for it anyway. Paul's jaw was set for some reason.

"You know, Jake is the Alpha." he blurted out quietly, looking at me underneath his lashes. I couldn't help but say, "Huh?" Paul smiled at me. "Jake's grandfather, Emphriam, was chief and leader of the pack. Jake will be, too." I only nodded, not wanting to get to comfortable with the idea of being in a pack of wolves. Paul seemed to accept it, as well as Jacob, but I just couldn't. Just like Jacob had said, it was like I was dreaming. It didn't seem real.

Jacob walked out a few seconds later with his hair cropped and in an attractively messy style. It suited him perfectly. I groaned as I asked, "Do I have to cut my hair?" Emily shook her head, but I knew she had something to say.

"Not yet." she whispered as she walked into the kitchen, away from my complaints. I groaned and dropped my face on the table in defeat. Jacob put a scorching hand on my back, making me jump.

"Dude, you're really burning up." I said, looking at Paul for answers. He nodded to my unspoken question. So, wolves had strength, heat, and furry tails when we went wolf form. What else?

"Oh, and Bella?" Emily called, walking into the room again, looking at me with a slight blush at her cheeks. "You um…you're going to need to up in size." I looked at her in a confused way, as the boys did. Emily sighed in frustration. "You're going to need a bigger bra." I looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What?" I demanded, staring at her. She put her hands up in surrender. She obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore than I did, especially in front of boys. "What do you mean? Is that part of the wolf cycle or something?" I asked her.

She twisted her features in thought. "Yeah, kind of. You'll see, as will everyone else." I jumped up. She was scaring the hell out of me.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped at her, my eyes searching hers. She put her hand on her forehead, trying to find words.

"You share your mind with the pack." Paul stated, looking at me with amusement. I didn't find any of this funny. "So, all of your feelings will be out. There's some other stuff, but Sam'll explain all of it. Like, the imprinting and stuff." I squinted at him in confusion. He smirked and shook his head, waving it off. Emily sighed.

"I can explain Imprinting." she stated, sitting at table. I sat down and Jake sat next to me, across from Emily. "Imprinting is like…when a wolf sees someone, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the Earth, it's that person." Emily looked at me, and I realized she knew exactly how it felt.

"So…who imprinted on you?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, looking at the table with love glistening in her eyes.

"Sam." Sam. Who the hell was this Sam everybody seemed to know but me? I knew I'd find out soon enough, so I let her continue. "The wolf would do anything, be anything for that person. Nothing else matters. It's sort of like love at first sight, but stronger. It's rare, actually." I nodded, taking this new information in. It sounded so romantic, like a romance-science fiction novel. A wolf and a human.

I looked at Emily, my face growing interested. "Well, does the wolf have to imprint on someone out of the pack, like a non-wolf person, or could it be in the pack, too?" I asked her. Her face twisted in confusion.

"I'm not sure. It hasn't happened and all we have are the Legends. They don't say much." she said, looking at Paul for answers she wouldn't get. Paul shrugged, clearly not knowing more than me and Jacob. A tall man walked through the front door. All he had on were some cut-offs. He was just as buff as Paul, maybe more. Just then, Paul's words echoed in my head, 'Wait 'til you see Jacob.'. I wanted to, but I wasn't about to ask him to take his shirt off. I did notice some muscle under his shirt, and his biceps were bigger than usual.

"Hey. I'm Sam Uley." the man said, glancing at Jacob before his gaze fell on me. He smiled at me before hugging and kissing Emily. He pulled away from her and waved his hand, wanting us to follow him out the door. We did, leaving Emily alone in the kitchen. Sam seemed nice enough, but I didn't like the way he looked at Jacob, as if he were waiting for him or something. It freaked me out a little.

"Okay," Sam said, clapping his hands together once. "Let's phase. Um…Bella…you can either shred your clothes or strip." I cringed, shaking my head and glaring at him.

"Hell no. Not in front of dumb and dumber." I said, glancing at Jacob as he smiled devilishly. Sam sighed.

"Okay, well…I'll get you in a few minutes. Go inside for a minute." I nodded and jogged back into the house. Emily was still at the table. She glanced up when she saw me, and smiled.

"Bella, I have a question." she whispered, waving me to sit next to her. I did, waiting for her to speak. "I know this is silly, but do you know how to cook?" she asked me. I smiled at her. She was a nice woman, and I knew I'd become friends with her, if I wasn't already.

"Yeah. Why?" I held the excitement in my voice. I didn't want to sound to eager over something silly, but it was nice to have a friend besides boys and Leah. She smiled and pulled me into the kitchen. She pulled out a pizza pan and some dough mix.

"Pizza?" I asked her. She nodded and got out the ingredients. As soon as we finished with the dough for six pizzas, Sam walked in and told me it was time. I followed him out after telling Emily I'd see her later. I couldn't help but feel nervous about what I was about to do. I passed up Jacob and Paul as they made their way to the house. Jacob gave me a weird look, but I quickly looked away. I could still feel his gaze on me until he went inside the house.

"Okay, Bella." Sam said, inhaling deeply before proceeding. "Strip." I sighed and did as I was told, even though I was in front of a man. It did feel weird, but I knew he wasn't looking at me that way. "Now," he said, looking at my eyes. "Feel the heat in your body, and pull it all to your stomach." I did that, and felt my bones locking and unlocking, then I felt them shifting. I hissed at the pain.

"Now, phase." he said. I willed my bones into a different location, and I felt myself fall onto all fours. I looked at my blue-black paws, then looked up. Sam was in wolf form as well, the color of his wolf almost the same as mine, just lighter.

Bella, he thought. I could see what I looked like through Sam's eyes. All of my fur was a shiny blue-black except for the tips of my ears and tail; they were white. I couldn't believe I was a wolf.

You are, and you need to accept it, Sam thought. I nodded.

How do I phase back? I thought. Sam thought of the feeling, and I immediately changed back into human form. I shrieked at my nakedness and put my clothes on in record time. I didn't even realize that Sam was human and dressed again until I looked up.

"Okay, remember everything." he said, his eyes showing approval as he walked back towards the house. I followed him. Jacob was staring at the table when I walked in. He looked up at me, and the same look was on his face. His eyes were showing something that I couldn't seem to put my finger on.

"It's uh…" Sam whispered to me, looking at Jacob. "Imprint." The words shot through my heart, and I slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Review? Thanks!<p> 


End file.
